Expectations
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: Stephanie Brown, Batgirl is tired of being undermined by the Bat family, safe for Barbara, they thing she needs help, think she s incapable to handle herself. Will a meeting or two with the Black sheep of the family only aggravate and prove their point in her recklessness or will she find out herself that she might be over her head? Steph/Jay
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really wanted to try to write a Jason/Stephanie story even though sadly I already have a few stories that I need to update Asap but I just had to write this down, but again I do have a few unfinished stories so if no one reviews, likes or favs the story I`ll just either put it on hold till I finish my other stories or take the story down. Anyway hope you enjoy please Review and PEACE! :D**

"Let me just say I find it completely sexist that I always end up being bait." Stephanie hissed quietly into the mic even though it didn't help as he voice echoed along the circular sewer ways, along with the sloshing sound the knee high water made as she made her wall down the dark tunnel.

"Bait doesn't complain." Robin pointed out, "Hmm, maybe Drake would be better suited in this field then you fatgirl."

"Okay, I`m gonna pretend I didn't hear that last word only because unlike so many people I may or may not value your life, but if you keep calling me Fat girl you're going to be dead bait, second I`m not complaining…just pointing the facts out." Steph replied her face contorting at the sight of rats scurrying away from the light that was emanating from her belt.

"Point them out later, were working." Batman said, "We have to make this quick."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Steph sighed, "I`m in position now." Steph pulled out the IV and brought a batarang across the thin plastic making sure the thick red liquid didn't coat her gloves.

"Here killer killer killer." Steph said to herself quietly as she poured it into the water. In the now few seconds she had left Stephanie went over the plan. Killer Croc, a giant Crocodile man beast thing had escaped from Arkham, the problem was -other than the fact Arkham probably had the highest rate of escaping villains- was that Two-face had some type of gang war down here and blew a few important tunnels, so Bruce Wayne- secretly Batman of course -paid for the repair, Croc had escaped while workers, precisely 13 workers were down here, Croc wasn't one for hostages so like Batman said, this had to be quick. They probably wouldn't even know these people were down here if Bruce wasn't a complete workaholic and decided to put cams in the sewers after Two-face decided to set this place on fire.

"Hmmm?" Batgirl blinked looking around, "Did it work?"

She didn't get to hear Robin`s snarky reply as at least 200 pounds in thick skin rushed into her and threw her back a few yards.

Steph flipped back spitting out sewer water, and pulled out two batarangs and threw them just in front of Croc, it hit the water blinding him just in time so she could grapple just above the creature and throw her knees into his jaw.

"Oh ow, ow, ow." Steph whined painfully as she landed behind Croc, and the searing pain and the knowledge that croc had a really hard skin sunk in, specifically in her knees and lower legs.

"STUPID BAT!" Croc hissed throwing his arm back and hitting her in the waste. Steph her head connecting with concrete, the shock plates took most of the shock but her eyes blurred over a bit making her slower then she would have liked.

"YOU WILL MAKE A GOOD SNACK!" Croc yowled towering over her jaws wide and gaping.

"Eat this!" Steph yelled throwing the smoke pellets into Croc`s mouth and jumping away as they burst in his mouth making the croc cough and sputter.

Steph shrugged and ran forward pulling her grapple wire around Croc`s hand and pulling it behind his back. She hit the water, still holding the wire as she slid between Croc`s legs and out the other end. Steph pointed the grapple gun at Croc`s barred teeth and pulled the trigger hitting him in the eye.

Taking the opportunity she let go of the wire flipped onto her hand, hitting Croc in the face again with her heels before she flipped back to her feet and threw explosive pellets over his head making rubble crash on his head.

Steph narrowed her eyes pausing, waiting for Croc to get up, to do more but the beast was slain and down letting her know she could calm down. Even though the feeling, maybe over adrenalin or just her girl brain, was going crazy, a good crazy. The same crazy she felt when she used to disobey people just to keep doing…this.

"Okay." Steph sighed whipping her cheek with the back of her hand, even though her glove was just as soaked from the nasty water.

"You guys get the people?" Steph asked, "Can I stop being bait now?"

"Yes Batgirl, wait till we get there before you decided to run off though." Batman said into the com. Steph rolled her eyes but acknowledged Bruce with a yeah before walking over to croc and grabbing her grapple wire, they weren't cheap.

She pulled on it and suddenly soothing hit her gut, she felt something warm on her stomach and she couldn't breathe, god her mom was always telling her to pay attention.

IT only took her horrid senses and observation skills to push herself up on her elbows coughing and choking on the water that felt like slug in her throat. Then there was a hand on her shoulder, something that made her feel more uncomfortable then the growing sting in her stomach.

"Steph, Come on get up." Tim ordered, Steph didn't need to be told twice but the act was a little pain full.

"Ouch." Step moaned trying not to notice Tim was still two close to her to really be comfortable with. Maybe she was over reacting, or not. Her love life, which wasn't Tim, she`d know that long enough, wasn't her problem right now.

"What happened, I think I died a little bit." She muttered looking at the blood on her suit.

Tim wasn't amused, nor was Batman or Robin. "Red Robin arrived just seconds after Croc got free of the binds and threw you." Bruce stated.

"Oh." Stephanie nodded, Tim nudged her forward a bit with his hands on her shoulder, "I`ll get her to Alfred and then back home."

"Good, but I'll need you two to come to the cave tomorrow." Bruce informed them.

Steph let Tim Lead her out till they were out on the streets, he was still leading her and she was already a little ticked about the fact Croc had retaliated and she wasn't ready, great, another reason for Bats to think she wasn't good enough to do this.

So having someone, who she`d had a very weird relationship with was only making her feel more and more incapable, especially now they were headed to his bike, hell no!

"Wait, No, I`ll follow, I`ve got my ride just over-."

"No, I told Batman I`d get you to Alfred, your ride will be fine Steph." Tim said. Stephanie pulled away frowning, "No, I`m fine see, walking talking, all the important stuff, it looks bad but, it`s just a flesh wound, I`m fine. And I don't need you to help me when I`m perfectly capable of doing things on my own." She shot at him in annoyance, was she maybe being harsh, yes, but Tim was acting like he knew her, his protectiveness was just not needed tonight.

Especially after she was just used as bait. She felt like crap and didn't need Tim`s protective attitude.

"I`m Leaving." She hissed and stormed off to her bike seeing a hard night in her future.

"Steph." Tim said grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder at him not noticing her hands ball into fist, "Your hurt, and I`m only trying to help, so please drop the hard ass act for a moment and let me help you."

There it was, those damn eyes, that look, she`d fallen for that face more than once and that's what threw her off so many times. At one point she thought she loved Tim, that maybe this could be a real thing but no, there were too many problems to face and Tim had tried more than once to get her to quit being Batgirl, and Spoiler.

Said it wasn't safe. It was a recurring habit to fall and hope Tim caught her but more than once he wasn't there so why should she be? When he`d probably just head back to Wonder girl again.

She didn't need it. Not again, she wasn't going to fall back into the routine of maybe us when she knew there was no longer nothing there.

"No," She said hoping to god her voice didn't crack, "Tim you're not my father, you're not my caretaker and you're not my boyfriend so quit trying to be and know I`m fine taking care of myself, I don't need your help."

She ripped her hand away and started towards her bike, with all intention`s in asking Alfred for more than a little medication for the "pain".


	2. Chapter 2

After Alfred cleaned her wound and gave some great advice and a cup of coffee she felt a bit better and her anger was muffled under the surface. Alfred was always going to be the best person in the world. She then headed home, knowing her mom already left for a shift at the hospital and prayed for a medically induced coma to take her the moment her head hit the pillows.

The light that seeped through her window was just a reminder that she wasn't in a coma and that Bats asked for her and Tim early in the morning, so she got there around two in the afternoon, Good enough.

He didn't seem to care and nor did she, Bruce informed her Tim was already there and she couldn't help admire her good fortune at the fact that one she was going to the Gotham carnival and two Tim was located on the completely opposite side of the park.

Why were they guarding the Gotham fall carnival? We'll all that fun was sure to attracted unwanted attention and it was said that there could be smuggling going on in the crowds so it was their job to keep an eye out.

Easy enough.

She loved sitting up high even up here she could smell the cotton candy and corndogs, hear the laugher and giggles of people of all ages. This was Gotham after all and people loved to unwind and lose the dark façade, that's why the threat of getting blown up in a Carnesville ride didn't scare people away…at all.

Talk about no fear.

Steph put the binoculars down and lifted her suit to check her wounds, like she said the other night to Tim, they were small but still it was sore, along with the back of her head that may or may not have some unseen bruising.

She put her shirt down and took a deep breath as the air whipped past her. She was still deep down still pissed at Tim but she was also kind of guilty for biting his head off the other night, but she wasn't about to tell him that and give the green light he could treat her like a two year old.

Steph growled pinching the bridge of her nose in aggravation, she was still thinking about him and this is what made her fall for the clueless bastered. Damn her, Damn him!

She really needed to get Tim out of her head, why was it that every few times she thought she might be over him and the fact he was dating Wonder Girl he`d squirm his was back under her skin.

….She just needed to stop thinking right now.

In Gotham it turned dark at seven thirty, but that didn't stop the carnival below, so after the next few hours of waiting and having no real sightings of anything she looked over her shoulder realizing Park Row was only a few blocks down, she could do some real good there instead of sitting on her butt here.

Red Robin on the other side hadn't made a peep to her, so it made the choice to take off all the easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batgirl flipped over the man and landed on another before jumping up and swinging her leg to hit the gang member in the face with her heel.

Stephanie duck when someone punch over her head. She flipped hitting the man in the lower jaw with both heels and propelling herself onto another man and stood up, making the man groan in pain as she got off his stomach.

"Lil` Bitc-," Steph spun around and barely had time to throw her arms up as a crow bar hit her upper arms, the blades on her gloves held the crow bar up and the man tried to push the bar closer to her pushing against her arms but she was just as strong (Thank you training) and pushed back.

"Night, night." Steph smiled and threw her weight into pushing his hands up and crashing her head against his, her knee finding his groin in the proses.

Steph took a step back before kicking the man in the stomach and throwing him into a pile of garbage bags.

"I`m that good." Steph bragged to herself as she posted a sticky not to the tied men saying: **Please lock me up**.

"What was that?"

Steph jumped a bit before pursing her lips, she forgot about Tim and the carnival, "nothing, um d-do you see anything?"

"No, I think were good here, people are headed off." He said calmly. Steph nodded, "Okay well I`ll just hea-,"

"Actually Batgirl, I was wondering if we could talk." Tim asked, "You know I wasn't trying to down grate you right, I mean, I`m worried about you, your family."

"Family." Steph sighed, so there was nothing more?

_Thought you didn't like him like that anymore Brown, make up your mind!_

"Sure Timmy, were family, but I think I`ll just turn in." Steph said, great her good mood was replaced with something a little more…mopey. Damn.

"Right, um see you later Steph." Tim said before logging off. Steph did the same turning off the coms, she didn't want to hear from, Bruce, or Damian, or Dick, or even Babs. She just wanted to beat the shit out of criminals, was that so hard?

"Not bad."

Steph spun around at the husky voice to see a tall broad man, standing on the fire escape holding a small bag and looking down at her, his face covered by a red hood. She knew plainly this was Jason Todd. Second robin, killed by the Joker threw a wave of crowbars and explosions and then came back to life to enact his revenge on Joker and Batman.

She`d never met him before, and she`d heard even less, if anything she just checked the Bat-computer but Damian described him as a pouting child with too many daddy issues and a superiority complex.

"You think so?" Steph raised an eye brow, well she could find out who this man really was on her own.

"Except for that little trick with the crowbar, you lost your edge, but the comeback was nice." Jason snickered, Stephanie smiled, "It felt good, not to him, but me."

"Hm." Jason nodded jumping over to railing and landing a few feet from her. "You know this isn't the best place for anybody, especially a…"

"Girl?" Steph said with a little bit of venom seeping in.

"A bat." Jason said, "Why haven't I seen you around more?"

Steph thought this over, around the time Jason came back she might have been faking her death or somewhere around then. She also didn't deal with Crime alley as much as she should, mostly because Barbara kept her away from here.

"I usually operate on different parts of town." Stephanie said, she blinked tilting her head, "So what are you doing here? Planning to blow something up? Gang meeting?"

Jason chuckled the sound sending a small shiver up her back, "Not tonight, and I don't meet gangs."

"To blow them up you do." Steph pointed out, Jason paused for a second, "Point, but if you operate on other parts of town what are you doing here?"

_Because I was forced in to wanting to beat the shit out of criminals on this fine night by a clueless Tim Drake while he`s probably with Wonder girl f-_

"Am I under interrogation?" Steph asked coolly frowning. Jason shifted on his feet, "Nope."

"What's in the bag?" Steph asked, Jason snickered again, "Now who's under interrogation?"

Steph shrugged as if saying point taken when Jason looked at the bag and decide to pull off his hood with a small click holding it under his arm not even fixing the tangle of black unruly hair atop his head with a lock of white hair sticking out. It made her curiosity spike, did he like highlights?

He held the bag up and smiled his blue eyes shining with amusement, "Chili dogs."

"Really?" Steph said in disbelief.

"Seriously, you may be used to the insane things Alfie cooks but I preferred something like this." Jason smirked. Steph laughed, "Junk food?"

"Foods food." Jason pointed out he paused before blinking at her, "Want one?"

"A chili dog?" Steph asked as if it was the most absurd thing in the world, it wasn't the food it was the person and Jason seemed to know this but wasn't bothered at all.

"Got a curfew?"

"Maybe." Steph said thinking instantly about her mom who was working late at the hospital. Steph unconsciously took a step back and Jason smirked, "scare of what the bats while think."

There. That hit her, because the whole approval thing was something sore with her, she wasn't desperate for it but it would still be nice, especially when Bruce treated her like she wasn't needed, that only they could and did it right. Was a little trust too much to ask for?

"Alright." Steph said and closed the distance between them following Jason Todd to the rooftops.

XXXXXX

Jason threw the rolled up paper off of the roof and Steph punched him in the shoulder, "I could fine you for that."

"Please." Jason chuckled running a hand threw his hair and Steph couldn't help but reach forward and brush the white lock of hair that was hanging over his forehead, he didn't stop her but only gave a held smile, "Oh that, yeah looks like the pit left a bit of an impression."

"Hm, I thought you just like highlights." Steph said, Jason blinked twice before he started laughing. She only stopped when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone get pushed to the ground.

She turn to see a woman, middle age struggling with three men, Steph was on her feet in an instant and swinging into one of the men. She wasn't going to let these men ruin her good mood, in fact they might just let her get some of what tension was left in her shoulders.

"Go." Steph ordered to the woman who took off running like she possessed the powers of Flash just as Steph pulled a man forward and threw him into the next two men.

The man stumbling back pulled out a gun but the sound of something clicking behind her made her spin around and kicking the gun from the man`s hand . There was a loud shot that made her think she shouldn't of missed the man with the other gun but now, she didn't feel that crazy feeling of death or see a white light like so many times she`s heard before, instead she turned around as the clouds roared and a light drizzle started over head.

"You missed one." Jason said pocketing one of his guns.

"D-Don't move!" Jason and Stephanie`s heads snapped to a man no older then eighteen holding a shacking gun that looked like if the rain get even a bit harder he might not be able to hold it. Steph frowned, "Really, okay…let's do this."

"All yours." Jason held up his heads offering her the take, she didn't hesitate to throw a batarang and disarm the man before pointing the grapple gun and shooting it to him the man in the stomach and throwing him back a least three feet, maybe that would teach him to get a better life other than this one.

"I love doing that." Stephanie smirked pulling the grapple back, both of them looked up as thunder rumbled over their heads and the rain started to get worse but the second. Steph laughed as the water ran down her lips and cheek. Suddenly it stopped and she opened her eyes to see Jason holding his jacket over her head, "See, I can be the good guy every once in a while."

"Never said you couldn't." Steph said blinking slowly. She winked before suddenly taking off and grappling to the roofs, she ran ahead making sure Jason was still behind her and glad to see he was, she jumped the gap between two buildings quickly and spun around throwing a batarang to hit a water tower and it let out a small stream of water hitting Jason and making him slip on his feet.

Steph giggled and jogged over to him holding out a hand Jason looked up at her, water dripping from his hair and clothes, he lunged up and grabbed her hand pulling her down and scoping water up and pouring it on her head.

Steph screamed, giggled and struggled in his strong grasp as he poured another handful of water on her head. Stephanie reached and splashed water back at him and was able to turn around and flicked a few more droplets of water in his face before waiting for his next move.

She wasn't expecting his lips to be against hers soft and warm despite the rain pounding against them, what was more surprising was she didn't even try to stop him.

_Stephanie Brown, what do you think you're doing!? _

Stephanie ignored her thoughts that sounded strangely like Barbara in her head. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Jason `s neck and his hands held the sides of her face only deepening the kiss. She knew this was stupid, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, especially with the black sheep of the family. It might be because of Tim`s cautiousness to her or the fact she felt underappreciated by the others, safe for Barbara, but right now she didn't want nor need to think about that, right now she wasn't going to worry about them.

And she was going to worry about herself right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow haven't been on this story in a while...sorry about the late update.**

It was official, she was the biggest retard in the world, not because she never took the not so subtle hints to quite being Spoiler, or Robin, or Batgirl what ever you get the point but because she had hit a certain low on the bat radar as of making out with the black sheep of the family.

Did anyone besides her and Todd know, of course not, was it a high possibility that someone who use this against her, most likely, and was it absolutely certain that everyone in their bat circle of trust would find out...yes.

And here she was acting like a normal bored student listening to her boring teacher go on about calculus and tapping her pencil against her note book only to stay awake.

but mostly beczsue she had to tell herself she would never ever...ever, really get involved with Jason Todd. One because every single person she worked with had been hurt, beaten and taken down by Jason and would vouch for the fact he was trouble.

She didn't need that.

Sure she thought she could make her own opinion about Jason but what if he was just using her? Sweet talking her until he got under her skin then ripped out like some alien creature thingy like off of some scary movie!?

Point was no matter how much she thought of Jason she wasn't going to get involved with someone like him, it was to much to deal with, to much on her plate and the last thing she needed was to worry about some boy.

The teacher let us out a few minutes before it was really time to leave after seeing someone, (gladly not her) falling asleep to the point his note book was getting wet from drooling. So that was the biggest plus of today...besides Mom`s awesome waffles.

She headed over to the Café to get herself something sweet and small before heading over to fire wall to meet up with Barbara, and bringing her up all night best bud a gift.

"Is that what I think it is?" Barbara asked not even turning around in her seat to see Steph prancing into the place with one hand on a cup of coffee and the other on a muffin she was nibbling on ever so slowly.

"Yes sire." Steph smiled meeting her "boss" at the desk and handing the cup to her. Barbara nodded her thanks wrapping both hands around it and sipping it happily.

"So." Steph drawing out the 'O', "Anything new or exciting for little old me?"

Barbara nodded, "Actually yeah your on clean up duty."

Steph frowned, "I don't know what that`s supposed to mean but continue."

"Your going over some of a few of an old hide outs and making sure there empty. It`s been on Batman`s list of things to do but anyway, we and by we I mean the police department, can knock the older buildings down once there clear and we, give the okay to let them know there arnt any hidden surprises coming down with the buildings." Barbara started looking at her for about three seconds before typing on her computer.

Stephanie held her chin in thought, smiling slightly, "So I`ll have cops trailing me...?"

"No." Barbara said plainly, "You can tell me on com witch are good and I`ll send the memo to Batman."

Damn, not that lucky. she sighed and Barbara raised and eyebrow, "hoping to see detective Gage?"

"Hoping? Psh, you know me there's no hoping," she grinned pulling on her gloves, "things just naturally happen with me."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Batgirl?" Barbara`s voice could barley be heard from the sounds of her bo staff hitting men left and right. Stephanie grunted to signal she heard her mentor and fell on her back, she threw her legs up kicking a man in the gut and back into another gang member.

"This building," Stephanie growled sinking her staff into the ground and spinning around to hit enemies from all directions with her very heavy and fast moving boots, "Is not empty."

"I guessed that much, how many?" Barbara asked. Steph flipped back and landed on a man`s shoulders she threw her staff into the air and brought her fist quickly to the man`s ears before flipping back to land on her feet and grabbing her staff that practically fell into her hand, "Hm, cant believed that worked."

"Batgirl." Barbara growled, "focus."

"Yeah, yeah." she growled pulling the staff apart at the middle and hitting two thugs on both sides of her in the face. A hefty man ran at her and just when he was close enough she flipped back hitting him with her heel and once she landed she flung part of the staff into his face knocking him out. she looked over to see two men holding crowbars in hand and she threw one of her larger batarang that instantly formed a net over them locking them to the old rooting wall.

She heard a scream from behind and spun around to get a glass bottle to the head cutting her mask slightly and her visible skin kind of hurt more then a lot but no pain no game right? forget it, she wasn't Batman she couldn't dink acid and not feel a thing like he would so she let her double vision and anger do the talking. she leapt at the guy, because when you have a bottle thrown at your head all sense just goes out the window am I right?

They hit the already slightly unstable wall and she shoved her elbow into the side of face then jabbed his side before kneeing him in the groin. she stepped to the side to let the man fall to the floor and cry over the fact he wont be having kids anytime soon and decided to look around at her handy work of people she`s knocked out.

"Are you done?" Barbara asked.

"Yet, Time to check the up stairs right?" she asked already headed up the stairs .

"Yep, your suits showing something abnormal in the air Batgirl, be carful." Barbara worriedly told her.

"Arnt I always?" Steph asked, as she took the last few steps to the top she raised her hand to her face hissing as her fingers touched the stinging cuts, there were small and most hand already stopped bleeding but one cut above her eye was giving her double vision again. She headed down the smaller hall and opened the only door slowly before pushing it open and then her eyes got wide.

There stood a man, in mid thirties holding a gun at her, he was shacking violently like he had never held a gun or any type of weapon in his life. that's why she took the first few steps.

"Don't! I-I`ll do it!" He yelled, the man pulled one hand away from the gun to wipe his forehead, he was sweating.

"No, no you wont." Stephanie pointed out grabbing the gun and pulling it away, she instantly threw it down.

"Batgirl." Barbara stated, she sounded distracted, "I`m getting a rise in temperature, turn around!"

"He wont but I will."

Stephanie gasped spinning around to see the man, dressed in all black from head to toe except for the home-made flamethrower in hand and the red goggled eyes. he pulled the trigger and fire hit her just as she pulled her cape in the way blocking her, she instantly remembered the other man and pulled him closer to her out of the fires range.

"this isn't how my night was supposed to go," Firefly growled, "But hell any night`s a good night when I get to send one of the bats out...with a bang."

The fire was still coming at her and the ears to her cowl were now starting to smoke, The fire was spreading to and coming around the room at a fast rate, hitting machines and vases, and...oil.

She grabbed the man tighter and took one last Smokey breath before lunging for the door and tumbling down the stairs once she landed she noticed her pant leg was on fire and she quickly put it out by dragging her steaming cape over it. She stumbled to her feet glaring at the top of the stairs to see Firefly he pulled the trigger to his flame thrower again but this time she threw a small flash bang making him blind for just a moment. not one of her best idea`s seeing as he lost control and ended up spreading the fire everywhere but hey, she tried.

"Go." she hissed to the man, she could settle with losing a petty criminal if meant getting out of this alive. sadly she still had to take care of the trigger happy moron over there who was getting his senses back. She threw a normal batarang at him before jumping into another room and hiding against a wall, this place was falling apart she could hear it, maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"If I don't find you girly, my fire will." Firefly growled coming down the stairs, "Feel that heat, it smells you, it can feel the air your taking from it and it`s going to burn you and I`ll be more then famous for burning a bat."

Stephanie slid closer to the floor the smoke was getting heavier and she needed what clear air she could get, the fire was already everywhere.

"Come out, Come out, were ever you are." Firefly sang. Almost. she slid back up and placed the charges onto the wall just above her head, "this wasn't how I planed my night," she mocked, she suddenly heard his footsteps stop, gotchya, she pressed the trigger on her belt and the jumped out of the way as the wall blew and sent Firefly into another wall.

"But at least it went out with a bang." she gasped, getting a little harder to breath Steph maybe it`s time to leave, but she couldn't she hand to secure Firefly, Quickly she scrambled over to him and pulled out her "Bat-cuffs" after kicking away the flamethrower.

"No more camp fires for you bug bo-"

"I don't thing so!" Firefly punched out at her making her fall back but she was fast and kicked out hitting him in the chest, it winded him but he still lunged at her and got top punching her, she threw a hit into his side then clipped his jaw before he punched back, she caught the punched and they bother fought to push forward but their strengths were equally matched, until she pulled out the last part of her staff and hit him so hard it ripped half of his mask off and knocked his out.

"I...Win, ha ha." she groaned pushing the man off and rolling onto her chest to push herself up. then she heard it, the roof, it was collapsing and she hissed in pure anger before curling up and draping her cape over her, she didn't have time to make it to the door with out getting hit by falling derby, this was her safes bet.

The roof fell and it hit her harder then the last time a building has ever fallen on her, well to be correct the last one wasn't **burning **down like this one, sheesh she couldn't catch a break could she?


End file.
